deweydewnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Beaks
Mark Beaks is an amoral tech billionaire. Personality Nothing matters to Beaks as much as his online status and how many followers he has. Indeed, his success derives entirely from hype and stealing, rather than working hard like Scrooge McDuck. Mark Beaks is outwardly frivolous and affable, but deep down he is arrogant and ruthless. History Mark Beaks is a tech industry billionaire who earned his first billion by advertising a fake product, and then by ripping off one of Gyro's inventions. After stealing the Gizmosuit, Beaks became one of only seven people to know that Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is the secret identity of Gizmoduck. Relationships Enemies Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera Mark Beaks is Gizmoduck's Lex Luthor. Mark Beaks and Fenton briefly met the day Fenton first became Gizmoduck and saved Beaks along with everyone else. One look at the Gizmosuit was all it took for Beaks to become obsessed with it. Later, he built a device to control the Gizmosuit, manipulated Gizmoduck into working for Waddle, and after Fenton ultimately quit Waddle, Beaks stole the Gizmosuit. After Beaks's incompetence at using it nearly killed everyone, Fenton took the Gizmosuit back. Gyro Gearloose Gyro considers Mark Beaks to be an absolute joke and is always frustrated when one of Beaks's (usually plagiarized) inventions succeeds. Falcon Graves Mark Beaks covertly hired Falcon Graves to "steal" Project Tah-dah so Beaks could have an excuse to not release it, but keep the money. Beaks's flippant attitude irritated Graves, and finding out that he'd been hired to steal something that didn't exist was the final straw. He attempted to throw Beaks off the roof, but was thwarted by Huey and Dewey. Huey Duck Huey used to admire Beaks because Huey thought Beaks was a genius. This changed after Huey found out that Project Tah-Dah was a fake product advertised to generate hype for Waddle. Huey was so angry with Beaks that Dewey had to convince Huey to save Beaks from getting thrown off a roof by Falcon Graves. When Mark Beaks claimed he was the secret identity of Gizmoduck (or as Beaks called him, "Waddleduck 2.0"), Huey pointed out every reason why that was impossible. Dewey Duck Dewey tried to get an internship with Waddle, and ultimately got hired as the Vice President of Fancy Business. Like Huey, Dewey was disgusted with Beaks after he found out Project Tah-Dah was a fake. However, he did convince Huey to help him save Beaks's life from Falcon Graves. After Beaks fired him and Huey (so that if they told people Project Tah-Dah wasn't real, Beaks could claim they were lying because he fired them), Dewey took revenge by snatching Beaks's phone, publishing an embarrassing tweet on Beaks's social media account, and throwing the phone off the roof. Scrooge McDuck Scrooge is thoroughly annoyed by Beaks, and even more so by having to share the Duckburg Billionaires' Club with him. At first, he tried to scheme with Flintheart Glomgold to find a way to keep Beaks out of the club. Eventually, Scrooge decided this was sinking to Glomgold's level and vowed to simply beat Beaks in business instead. Flintheart Glomgold Upon hearing that Mark Beaks would soon be able to share the Duckburg Billionaires' Club with Glomgold and Scrooge, the two of them started scheming together to keep Beaks out. Scrooge dropped out of the plan after hearing Glomgold meant to kill Beaks, but Glomgold carried it out anyway. Beaks fell for it, but somehow survived. Ma Beagle Ma Beagle and Mark Beaks met at Scrooge's birthday party. Ma Beagle found Beaks annoying and pathetic, in spite of his efforts to ingratiate himself with her and Glomgold. Quotes * 'Cool, cool, cool.' * 'Pew! Pew, pew pew pew! Pew-a-roo!' * 'Beaks out!' ---- * 'I didn't become an almost-billionaire by having coffee at random times of the day like some commoner! There's an order to things! MY ORDER!' * 'Whoa! Is that an ironically fancy briefcase in my super-chill work environment?' * 'Awesometown! Population: Beaks!' * 'Cash is dead; the new currency is buzz!' * '#YOLO, #FOMO, #Aaah!' * 'CRUSHED IT!' * 'Take that, everyone who's not me!' * 'I want… him. And the spring rolls. Bring me the spring rolls!' * 'I have an island where I blow up helicopters for fun. It happens!' Category:Adults Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Birds Category:Content taken from other wikis Category:Famous Category:Funny Characters Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Mean Characters Category:Villains Category:Cowards Category:Parrots